


I'm Not A Stranger

by TellMeAboutIt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pedophilia, Rimming, Top Zayn, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, blowjob, harry doesn't like the word cock, should be penis and willy, zarry - Freeform, zayn's a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAboutIt/pseuds/TellMeAboutIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn takes Harry to his flat to treat his wounds. Then everything goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not A Stranger (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is actually my first Daddy Kink, but generally not my first smut fic. I am so annoyed at how unrealistic this was. I've posted this before on tumblr and thought of posting it here. I've re-read the story once again and sweetmotherofcarrots... did I actually write this? Oh well, enjoy this lame daddy kink, hope someone reads it.

Harry was strolling along the streets of Cheshire. His classes had already ended and he just couldn’t wait until he gets home and play with his new toy his mum had bought him two days ago. It was a big stuffed bear and Harry always loved to cuddle with it. He named it _Fluff_ as it was really fluffy.

Zayn was just inside his car, eyeing on Harry as he skip-walked, too much excitement portrayed the child’s ambiance. Zayn had always eyed on the curly child, he was very much amused by the child’s beauty at such a very young age. Just by imagining the kid kneeling in front of him made his cock twitch underneath his tight jeans. For such a long time, Zayn had always wanted to test how a child like Harry could handle things such as sex. He knew he was insane for having these lewd thoughts towards the child but he just couldn’t contain himself every time Harry’s pink lips curve into a smile.

As Harry was happily skipping, he didn’t notice the road faults ahead of him making him stumble on the uneven ground, his face slightly meeting the rough cement. Harry winced at the slight pain when he tried to sit himself up.

Zayn clearly saw the occurrence as he swiftly unbuckled his seatbelt and hurried towards where Harry was most likely sitting and sobbing at the soreness on his knees.

“Hey kid, are you alright?” he questioned, worry dominating his tone. Harry’s head whipped back to see who the stranger was. Seeing as he was concerned of him, Harry thought he was a nice guy. He gradually shook his head indicating he was hurt.

“Let me see your wound.” Zayn crouched down to check the child’s injury. It was nothing big, just a scratch though it did bleed but just by washing it, it would eventually heal. Harry has nothing to worry about but with Zayn’s next assertion rather made the curly child’s heart skip a beat.

 “Gosh I think this is serious. This will go bad if it won’t get any treatment as soon as possible.” Zayn bit the insides of his cheeks to restrain himself from smiling. As much as possible, he had to show a nervous look so that Harry would believe him.

 “W-What will h-happen to m-me m-mister?” the poor child stuttered almost about to cry, he thought he was in a serious case hoping that he wouldn’t get his short legs cut off. Zayn’s acting rather did the trick. “Nothing bad will happen if you come with me. Is that okay?” he questioned presuming Harry would nod to his question.

 “B-But m-mum said I shouldn’t trust s-strangers….” the last part came out as a soft mumble, he really didn’t want to call Zayn a stranger since he really looked nice and harmless. Nevertheless he refused Zayn’s offer.

 “I’m not a stranger, I’m a good man. My name is Zayn by the way. What’s yours?” Zayn quizzed once again even though he already knew Harry’s name. He has been following the child for almost like a month and by now he already had ample information about the kid.

 “Harry.” he muttered his name silently. Zayn was a nice and unique name for him.

 “Now Harry, are you gonna go with me and help me treat your wounds?” Zayn was relatively going impatient, but he had to remain his calm to earn Harry’s trust. Shortly, after a lot of decision making, Harry nodded meagerly and that is when a smile started to spread across Zayn’s face. He helped Harry up and was surprise to see how light the kid was. The slight pain in Harry’s knees caused the poor kid to wobble, good thing Zayn was fast on catching him. Without asking he took Harry in his arms and carried him like what most parents would do with their children. Harry had wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck while his legs embraced his torso. Zayn felt the child’s softness and the sweet smell of Harry’s sweat made his growing problem throb faster. God he wanted to release the pain already.

The car ride to Zayn’s house was quiet. Harry sat silently on the passenger’s seat as he observed on the houses they were passing by. They were unfamiliar and Harry thought he was already far away from home, he was scared of his mum’s scolding but she never arrives home earlier than 10 o’clock, so Harry thought maybe it was fine going home late.

As they both reached Zayn’s flat, the older man didn’t waste any time and got the first aid kit to treat Harry’s wounds. As Zayn applied the damped cloth on Harry’s knee, the curly child wasn’t able to help himself from wincing at the minor pain, he created such a cute sound causing Zayn’s hardened cock to palpitate once again.  _God this child is killing me._

After almost everything, Zayn was done nursing the wounds. Harry was happy that the bleeding had stopped so he quickly looked up at Zayn to express his gratitude to the  _kind_  man who offered him help. “Thank you Zayn.” Harry beamed showing his well set of tiny white teeth. Zayn adored the view, Harry’s lips were too plump and pink and he seriously wanted to have a taste of it. Damn it looked so delicious.

 “Can I ask something in return Harry?” again, he was hoping for Harry to say yes so he could finally get rid of his problems. Zayn had been so horny for the past 20 minutes of being with Harry.

 “Of course you can.” Harry answered and this signaled Zayn to proceed.

 “Can I kiss you?” Harry’s eyes vaguely widened to Zayn’s words. He wasn’t even sure if he heard him right. A stranger asking him for a kiss wasn’t really a normal thing to do. He shied away after realizing he couldn’t just simply do it.

 “What’s wrong Harry?” Zayn’s face contorted into a frown, not amused with Harry’s reaction towards his question. He pretty much assumed that Harry denied his request.

 “I… I c-can’t do it….” he was too bashful to face the adult, his cheeks growing crimson at the thought of kissing anyone else other than his mum and sister. Zayn’s frown slowly disappeared after seeing how adorable Harry looked. His cute lips slightly pouting and he was seriously enticed on kissing them.

 “Come on, just a peck? You’re really beautiful you know that?” Zayn cooed, the curly child couldn’t help himself from smiling. Everyone in school always teases him because they thought he was fat and ugly, only Liam and Niall were the ones who believed he wasn’t. Harry was a normal kid, he wasn’t that fat but he believed their banters, he wasn’t ugly but he trusted their words. So being called beautiful by someone else was something new to Harry.

 “Y-You think I am?”

 “Of course you are!” Zayn was fast to answer. “And beautiful kids like you should be treated like princesses.” he added and a sudden glint appeared on Harry’s eyes.

 “You know princesses always get kissed at the end of every fairy tale right?” he claimed trying to persuade the child. Harry nodded to his question and thought for a moment that this could be his way of showing how thankful he was to Zayn, after all his mum always taught him to always show his gratefulness every time someone helps him.

 “Alright… I’ll kiss you.” Harry pouted in defeat. “No baby,  _I’ll_  kiss you.” Zayn reversed.

 And in just a blink of an eye, Zayn crashed his lips onto Harry’s small, plump, pinkish lips. Indeed, it really tasted sweet and he could feel the softness of the child’s young lips. Harry on the other hand felt quite uneasy about the contact, plus his face was itching due to Zayn’s stubbles rubbing against his cheeks and chin. Harry wanted to pull away but the big firm hands that held the back of his head left him to no escape. Zayn gradually moved his lips, he knew Harry was inexperienced and maybe this was actually his first kiss which was such an honor for him so he wanted to educate the child first.

 “Harry, when I move my mouth against yours, you copy me alright? Let’s take it slowly for you to comprehend, okay baby?” Harry didn’t know why but he just nodded to his orders.

 And so they were back at kissing, just like what the adult had told him, once Zayn parted his lips, Harry copied him. For a while Harry felt something weird in him, he was feeling warm and he can’t stop himself from squirming. Zayn noticed his little reactions making him smile impishly between the kiss. The child’s feeling horny without even knowing what it was. The kiss turned out to be a sloppy one because Harry kept on drooling, he doesn’t know what to do and he’s just a child for Christ’s sake. Zayn on the other hand was greatly enjoying it, the silent little moans Harry was constantly making drove both his mind and cock in ecstasy.

 “Harry, stick your tongue out baby.” Zayn ordered while Harry obeyed. “Such an obedient child.” he chuckled.

Zayn started sucking on Harry’s tongue which was kind of funny for the child, he was giggling inwardly. Shortly, their tongues started battling, Zayn admired Harry’s skills despite being a novice. Again with the squirming, Zayn had finally held onto Harry’s sides, slowly placing it down his thighs while he gently rubbed on it until his hands reached the inner part of his legs which was absolutely close to Harry’s crotch. Harry whimpered for a moment, he felt the funny feeling again after Zayn’s knuckles accidentally brushed his area.

 “Baby, will you lay down for a second?” Zayn requested to which Harry submitted. His short curls sprawling against the mattress as he lay down. The adult started taking off his shirt because seriously he was already sweating buckets when they still haven’t reached the most anticipated part yet.

 “Zayn what are you doing?” Harry questioned innocently, his eyes boring at Zayn’s toned chest and muscles. He admired the man’s body before him. Someday he wishes to be that fit.

 “Daddy, you can call me dad, Harry.” Zayn has been wanting for Harry to call him that because as weird as it may seem, Zayn had that kind of fetish. He wants to be called as daddy no matter what while he’s fucking his partner senseless. Child, teen, adult or not, he prefers them calling him by that name. And yeah, he was sick.

 “D-Daddy?” with one phrase said with an innocent voice, Zayn’s cock started twitching again and this time he felt sorry for his throbbing dick.  _Just a little more_ , he tried to be patient as they were almost there. He finally had the child and there’s no way in hell Harry could escape from him. Besides, it doesn’t even look like Harry’s planning on retreating. The child was as curious as fuck!

 “Yes baby, say it again please?” he was torturing himself. “Daddy?” Harry muttered. “Again babe.” “Daddy… dad… daddy?”

Zayn was going wild, his grin grew wider and wider, already comparable to the Cheshire cat’s grin. Fuck this child knows how to turn him on so bad. He started to undo his pants, he shoved it off his legs while kicking it out of the bed leaving only his tight black boxers on. Obviously a large tent could be seen, his dick was swollen as hell and it desperately wanted to be released from the fabric already.

 “Daddy will take off your shorts as well okay?” he claimed but Harry’s face showed a sign of hesitation. Zayn frowned.

 “N-No…” Harry whispered timidly, too shy to remove his pants.

 “Come on baby, don’t be shy.” Zayn insisted, he was eager to get through the child’s pants whether he likes it or not. If he refuses once again he will be left with no choice but to force the child against his will and this whole situation would turn out as child abuse. But he wouldn’t care less if he ends up in jail, at least he had a taste of his obsession already.

 “Why d-do I have t-to take off my s-shorts?” Harry was curious, he has no idea of what Zayn had in his filthy mind. “Because I’ll make you feel good baby, sounds fun yea?” he whispered softly while pecking the child’s lips once again.

Harry seemed to give in and had Zayn do whatever his purpose was. He quickly removed the child’s shorts and shirt leaving both of them in their boxers. Zayn could clearly see the slight bulge on Harry’s cartooned bloomers. The sight for him was very tempting, he compulsively reached his hands to touch the child’s slight hard on. Harry winced at the sudden contact of Zayn’s big hands on his crotch. He was gently massaging the child and Harry couldn’t help but to let out the cute moans he was making earlier.

 “God, Harry moan again baby… that was so cute.” Zayn purred, his cock started pounding again. Zayn quickened his speed with a firm grip on Harry’s crotch, he was too eager to hear the child’s muffled moans.

 “ _Ohhhh_ , daddy…. it feels good daddy!” Harry started to let out the words he had been restraining himself from saying. He was too shy to express his true feelings so he chose to swallow all his words. But Zayn palming the child rather made him submit to the pleasure.

 “Oh no, wait I’m gonna wee!” Harry tried to shove Zayn’s hands off his crotch but he decisively held on it. Zayn knew Harry was reaching his high and was about to release. It was very much of an accomplishment for the adult to have the child cum for him.

 “No baby, you’re not gonna wee… and I guarantee you it feels so good once you release it.” Zayn leaned forward to nibble on Harry’s lobe, he wetted the inner shell as he slightly bit on it causing the child to moan at the awkward feeling while he never stopped palming Harry through his bloomers.

 “Daddy Zayn I’m gonna wee!” Harry shoved but was pushed back. “No Harry, trust me you can release it here. Daddy won’t mind…” he sneered, God he just wanted him to cum already.

 “Gonna… gonna wee….” Zayn felt Harry bucking his hips. The child slightly arched his back as he really felt something weird coming out from his willy. And within a second, the thing that Zayn had been waiting for finally came out. Harry’s bloomers were obviously stained by the amount of his cum.

 “Oh no baby, your boxer’s wet.” Zayn was holding back the urge of smiling. He knew he needed to get rid of this piece of clothing covering Harry’s perfection so his acting once again did the trick.

 “Baby we need to get this cleaned, take it off?” he sounded so calm and reassuring when he just wanted to rip it off his waist. Zayn really couldn’t handle his angry cock anymore.

 “But you will see my willy…” Harry pouted, Zayn melted to the child’s adorableness. Harry’s big green eyes portrayed his innocence which he will most likely lose later. Zayn couldn’t wait. “It’s okay Harry, I will also take off my boxers to be fair, okay?” seeming that the proposal was fair enough, Harry gently nodded his head.

Zayn didn’t waste any moment, he swiftly tugged the waistband of his boxers off of him as he finally freed his throbbing cock, slapping against his gut. Harry on the other hand was gob-smacked after seeing the size Zayn had to offer. He instantly got embarrassed knowing his willy was nothing compare to Zayn’s.

 “What’s wrong baby?” Zayn concerned. “Too big… mine's too small.” the child muttered.  _Oh shit._  His cock was palpitating once again, and this time it was cruelly hurting him, he needed to do this as soon as possible or else he’ll cum at the scene without even propelling.

 “Baby its fine, Daddy’s an adult that’s why mine’s bigger. I understand if yours is small so please… baby, please take it off for me?” Zayn sounded like he was already begging. In fact, he was. Zayn was desperate and his agonizing problem wasn’t helping him in the slightest. Harry saw the desperation in Zayn’s eyes, he thought the adult hovering him was about to cry and Harry didn’t want that. So to make it up for him, he complied with Zayn’s request. The child took off his sopping bloomers and set it at the very edge of the bed.

Zayn’s eyes were now darkening with so much lust, Harry’s willy was glistening with the tad cum left on it. But he wouldn’t want to concern himself with that, all Zayn wanted was to thrust inside Harry already.

 “Spread your legs baby. Show daddy your porcelain skin below there.” Zayn commanded whilst making Harry open his legs though it took him everything to do what he was asked for because seriously what they were doing was extremely embarrassing for the child.

 “Harry don’t cover your face, you’re beautiful remember?” Zayn took his soft palm and kissed the back of it. Harry’s heart began pounding at the view. “You’re beautiful too Zayn.” Harry whispered, not really wanting Zayn to hear him. But the adult seemed to catch on that, a smile was then plastered on his face as he proceeded. He lied on his stomach while his arms rested on the soft mattress, he aligned his face right before Harry’s hole. Zayn saw how it was twitching, not sure if it was out of excitement or embarrassment, but he just assumed Harry was feeling both.

 “Baby I’m gonna eat you, it’s gonna feel weird at first but bear with it okay? It will feel so good later.” Zayn assured and he saw Harry nodding at him, gesturing him to kick off.

Zayn’s arms wrapped onto Harry’s inner thighs before he proceeded on licking his entrance for good. Harry felt the adults tongue swirling around his bum hole. Indeed, it was really awkward and embarrassing yet he believed Zayn’s words and waited for the foreseen pleasure. Zayn spitted on the child’s hole, moistening it more for an easy access once he shoves his tongue. Seeing that it was wet enough, he glided his tongue across the ring before pushing it in. It was rather a big surprise for Harry, he had never felt something like this before. To be honest he was grossed out but it seemed like Zayn was enjoying himself so maybe it wasn’t really that nasty. After a minute, he felt Zayn’s tongue moving hastily not too far from his insides before he withdraws.

 “You tasted sweet baby. Now let’s try something else.” Harry was alarmed because there was actually more! He somehow couldn’t wait and felt excited because Zayn  _eating him_  felt really good. The adult reached his hand closer to Harry’s mouth “Suck my fingers Harry.” he ordered, which Harry was fast to oblige.

 Zayn felt the warmness inside the child’s soft mouth. His tongue was gladly participating on moistening the adult’s finger, Zayn was very much delighted that Harry was now doing this on his own accord. Soon, he pulled out his finger causing a ‘pop’ sound coming from Harry’s lips. Harry smiled timidly, quite embarrassed of the popping sound he just made while Zayn in fact finds it cute. Of course, it just made his cock jerk.

 “Babe I’m gonna stretch you first so you’ll cope with me later on okay? Sounds a deal love?” Zayn made sure that Harry would be aware of his next move, he didn’t want to surprise the kid anymore. And as the usual, Harry simply agreed. Harry was such a curious child and Zayn loved it!

Zayn took his lubricated finger, thanks to Harry’s dribble, slowly inside the child’s entrance. He was being extra careful not to swiftly push it in, otherwise Harry might bleed and of course this would absolutely freak him out. So Zayn performed it as gently as possible. He felt his single finger being eaten by Harry’s hole, God his muscle is already locking him up.

 “Baby, relax… you’re tensing, Daddy knows what he’s doing. Trust me.” Harry took in a few swallows before his heart rate stabilized. “Good.” Zayn assured Harry did a great job. As he saw how Harry was finally adjusting to him, he inserted another finger and started propelling inside the child’s hole. And of course, like anyone else he’d done this with, Zayn would always hit the sensitive spots inside his partner. Zayn’s finger eagerly flicked on a certain spot causing Harry to yelp in bliss. “Like that babe?”

 “Mmmmm…” Harry hummed a yes, still couldn’t make out any words due to the moans blocking his speech. Zayn teased and flicked on Harry’s prostate once again making the poor child cry out in pleasure. He was torturing both Harry and himself, his cock was growing numb from all the twitching and it badly needed to be shoved inside a warm, moist, tight hole. Zayn had been scissoring him for a short while before he finally agreed to himself that Harry was already more than prepared. He slid his two fingers out and had his previous hand hold onto his hardened cock.  _This is it._

Zayn aligned his cock in front of Harry’s entrance as his fat head gently rubbed on his tiny pink hole. “Ohh I am so gonna treat Louis after this.” Zayn muttered unknowingly. “Who’s Louis?” “A friend, fuck, forget about him… I’m gonna push inside babe, just cry out ‘daddy’ if it hurts okay?” Harry replied with a nod.

Zayn’s head successfully entered Harry’s tight hole, the only problem left is how he would push his whole length in. Zayn could see the slight pain that portrayed Harry’s small face, he could also see how Harry tries to handle the aching. He leaned forward to plant a soft and meaningful kiss on Harry’s lips.

 “Don’t worry Harry, this will soon go smoothly later, promise.” he ensured. Their chest already pressing against each other as Zayn gradually pushed further inside Harry. The child let out a loud groan, his breath becoming uneven but Zayn ignored it. He believed Harry would cope with him eventually…

 “Fuck this tightness…” Zayn hissed as he was already balls deep within. “I’m gonna start moving babe, I’ll go from slow until you can finally manage, I’ll pick up my speed.” And just like what he had said, Zayn primarily went slow. He was gradually thrusting in and out while he studied on Harry’s reactions. At first the boy showed a great sign of discomfort until it took some few thrusts before he could tell that Harry was already feeling good. “D-Daddy… go faster….” Zayn was taken by surprise as those words left Harry’s tiny mouth. The small of the child’s back arching forward as he tries to thrust his hips along with Zayn. “Okay, baby. You asked for it.” the adult couldn’t hide his mischievous smile. And by his angel’s request, Zayn accelerated his speed, his upper thighs slapping Harry’s fair bum from time to time.

 “Ohhhhh daddy! It feels so good…. why does it feel so good….” the same question kept on flying from Harry’s mouth every time Zayn hits his prostate, and of course Zayn also felt the indulgence as much as Harry does.

 “Because daddy is so good…. fuck Harry. Why.Are.You.So.Fucking.Tight?!” Zayn questioned, claiming the words between deeper and harder thrusts. Harry just emitted moans and yelps as his answer. “Ugh never mind baby. Daddy’s still gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna be too sore the next morning.” He can’t believe he’s even dirty talking with child.

 “I-It’s okay daddy! I don’t mind… it feels so good I don’t mind….” Harry’s words brought the darkest soul within Zayn to continue, harder and faster. “Harry, baby? After this will you hate me?” Zayn wanted to make sure if this would be the last time he’d be able to embrace Harry. But Harry quickly shook his head telling the older man he wasn’t upset about everything. “Thank you baby.” Zayn kissed his forehead as he continued with the deep thrusts but full of passion.

A few thrusts later while whispering dirty stuffs to Harry, Harry felt the same feeling coming back, the feeling of wanting to wee. He was afraid that piss would finally come out from his willy this time. “D-Daddy… gonna wee this time…” but Zayn totally knew Harry was ready to release once again. “No baby, say you’re gonna come.” He informed the child until Harry seriously felt his loads already coming out.

 “G-Gonna come daddy!” Zayn sneered at his work, he had Harry to say the dirty word, he wasn’t proud but Harry sounded too adorable when saying it. “Sounds better Harry.” And within a second Harry already released his white loads sending them all over their chest. Meanwhile, Zayn too already felt himself nearing his climax. “S-Shit… I’m close Harry!” god this just fucking feels so good for him. Zayn’s pace was faster than the usual making Harry a moaning mess beneath him. And after 10 to 15 thrust, Zayn shot his warm seeds inside Harry, he was so sure it was heaps and would definitely leak once he pulls out. He carried out a few more sloppy thrust before he fully plucked out. Just as what he had expected, his seeds came seeping down from Harry’s hole.

 “How was it babe, feeling great?” Zayn wheezed, catching up with his breath. “Y-Yes daddy… ‘twas the best thing ever!” Harry cheered while a smile slowly spread along his flushed face.

 “You’ll come back and see me again?” he felt like asking and to be honest, whether Harry answers a no, he would always find a way to keep in touch with his love.

 “Of course I will!” Harry beamed showing his row of white teeth and made Zayn’s heart flutter with joy.

 “You are so adorable, baby. Do you want to have your dinner here?” he offered to which the child agreed. “Sure daddy.” And so Zayn was off to the kitchen to prepare for their dinner which he will be having with Harry for the first time.


	2. I'm Not A Stranger (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn takes Harry to his flat to treat his wounds. Then everything goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my lameness. I apologize for the grammar or any sort of mistake you'll encounter.

The young curly boy kept on glancing at the circular clock located on the highest part of the wall. It read 3:05pm. And in a few more minutes the class will finally end. Harry just couldn’t wait, because he knew that his  _‘daddy’_  was already outside waiting for him.

Indeed, Zayn really was outside Harry’s school. The people around him held wary looks for they really haven’t seen the adult before. Plus, Zayn looked kind of young to have a child. That’s why he decided to grew himself some stubble to at least make his features more mature.

Shortly, he saw how all the children were already coming out of the school building. His eyes searched everywhere to find a familiar young little boy with a mop of chocolate curly locks. And we within a second, his little Harry suddenly came into view, surprising the adult.

“Daddy!” the curly child cheered upon seeing him. Harry reached both his hands towards Zayn’s direction indicating that he wanted to get carried. Zayn chuckled at the sight of an adorable Harry. As he finally had the child in his arms, he inhaled Harry’s strawberry scent making his body tingle from the sweet smell. Zayn glided his tongue on his lower lip as if he was a wolf who’s ready to eat Harry when they get home.

“Did you miss daddy?” the adult questioned while settling Harry down on the passenger’s seat. Harry waited for his daddy to be situated on the driver’s seat before he answered a cheerful “Yes! I missed daddy.” Zayn’s lips instantly curved into a smile, more of like a proud smirk. “I can’t even wait for the class to end.” The curly child added shyly.

“Oh Harry, you really make me happy you know that?” Zayn claimed, his eyes set on the road. Harry didn’t reply, he just smiled timidly while his dimples built a deep hole on his cute flushed cheeks. Zayn took a quick glance and saw how gorgeous his baby looked. His cock started twitching once again, and just like what Harry felt during his classes, Zayn couldn’t wait to get home. “So in return, daddy’s gonna make you happy baby.”

Harry turned to face Zayn with a bright smile on his face. “Really daddy?” the child asked with pure excitement. “Really.” Zayn answered before he fully concentrated on the road to quicken the drive, he was utterly looking forward to his crazy little antics.

Upon reaching Zayn’s house, Harry immediately fled towards the living room as he always fancied the wide 20 inches flat screen television. “Daddy let’s watch a movie!” Harry cheered while he swung his feet aimlessly in the air.

Both were utterly excited, except that Zayn had other things in mind that makes him thrilled.

“Okay baby, what movie do you want to watch?” the adult quizzed.

“Finding nemo daddy!” Harry quickly replied, too much excitement depicted the child’s large green eyes. Zayn wasted no time on getting his pile of dvds, searching for the right cd before plunging it inside the player.

“Harry?” he suddenly calls for him. “Daddy’s kinda feeling ill….” he muttered softly, making sure that he was putting on a credible act for Harry to believe. He even faked a cough just so he could fully catch the child’s attention that was now drifting to the first scene of the movie.

“Oh no! What’s wrong daddy? You got ouchie?” the curly child asked while crawling on top of Zayn and sitting on his lap. Harry did feel some bump from where he was sitting but he ignored it for he wasn’t really sure of what was poking his bum.

“Yes baby… daddy’s willy got an ouchie.” Zayn cooed sadly hoping he sounded convincing. And just like what he expected, Harry’s face slowly turned into a frown, upset about the idea of Zayn  _hurting_. “Poor daddy….” the child murmured.

The child was sticking out his lower lip as he looked at Zayn with such sadness in his eyes. The adult’s heart instantly melted at the sight while his ‘growing problem’ grew even bigger, already getting bothered by the tightness it causes on his pants.

Zayn took the chance and quickly pecked on Harry’s pink pouting lips, surprising the child. “But you know baby, you can actually heal daddy’s wounds yourself.” he whispered as he rested his chin on Harry’s subtle shoulder, breathing in the child’s sweet strawberry scent once again.

“I can?” the child questioned, his voice conveying signs of curiosity. “Yes, baby.” Zayn planted a soft kiss on Harry’s milky cheeks before positioning the child off his lap so he could strip down his jeans, which was clearly on his way. The big tent was utterly visible on his constricted boxers, big enough to catch Harry’s attention.

“See baby? It looks sore… maybe you can fix that?” he pointed on his crotch. “How daddy?” the curly child asked innocently, his big green eyes showing how eager he was to help his daddy out. “For a moment baby…” he claimed before tugging the elastic band and fully taking off the black boxers off his waist, now freeing his angry cock.

Harry’s eyes immediately fell on Zayn’s dick which happened to slap hard against the adult’s abdomen upon the joyful release from the clothing. “Daddy! You’re not hurt!” the child smiled seeing to it that Zayn’s member wasn’t bleeding. Zayn chuckled at his innocence while he playfully ruffled Harry’s soft curls.

“I’m not physically hurt baby… Daddy’s cock is aching from the inside… and it really bother’s me.” Zayn reasoned to which Harry cringed at the sudden word he just heard. Harry wasn’t comfortable with the word ‘cock’. The child clearly knew what it was as another term for willies, but he was never fine saying it. “You mean penis daddy.” Harry corrected for he was also fine with the other term.

Zayn once again laugh at Harry’s adorableness. He really couldn’t get enough of this child. “Okay whatever baby… so are you still willing to nurse daddy?” “How daddy?” Harry returned a question instead of answering him because obviously Zayn knew what the child’s response would be.

“With your mouth baby, it will do all the work. Just kiss my co—I mean penis to cure the pain.” Zayn gladly announces, Harry tilted his head in confusion. “I will kiss daddy’s willy?” he repeated just to make sure, the child doesn’t want to commit a fault.

“Yes baby… do everything with daddy’s willy.”

And from there, Harry positioned his face near Zayn’s erection. He slowly lifted his two hands two grasp on the adults hardened twitching cock, he was purely amazed by the great size but this time he wasn’t insecure anymore knowing he can’t be this big if he’s a child. “Go on baby…” Zayn ushered, and so the curly child went on.

“Mmmm… great start baby.” Zayn groaned lowly as Harry started peppering kisses on his throbbing cock. He was feeling the child’s soft plump lips pressing against his member and he just couldn’t wait for more. “Baby you can lick it. It will help a lot.”

“Like this daddy?” Harry questioned before sliding his cute tongue along the underside of Zayn’s shaft, causing a series of shiver travelling through his spine. “Y-Yeah baby… just like that.”

Harry continued to lick more as if he was eating popsicles, but the child’s hands subconsciously pumped on Zayn’s shaft, much to his astonishment. Harry naively went on his own without Zayn having to teach him. The child promptly stops as he saw how his daddy’s face was showing a great sign of discomfort. Little did his innocent mind know, Zayn was completely on cloud nine.

“Don’t stop Harry, I’m alright… It feels so good, you’re really helping daddy a lot.” he purposely flashed Harry a smile indicating he was more than okay. This motioned the child to carry on, shortly Zayn had to stop Harry as licking wasn’t enough. “Baby, try something else… eat daddy’s willy, I mean you can put it inside your mouth.” he ordered, trying his best not to sound too pushy.

“A-Alright daddy…” Harry agreed with slight hesitation. He was afraid that he’d do it wrong and hurt Zayn even more but he still complied with the adult’s request.

Before anything else, Harry opted to plant a soft kiss on the tip of Zayn’s head first which was now leaking with precum. And after that very moment, he slowly but surely took Zayn’s big cock inside his tiny mouth. Zayn swiftly threw his head back at the sudden tightness and warmness. “Fuck…” he cursed with his tone full of pleasure.

Without any warning, Harry started bobbing his head up and down, taking in all what Zayn’s length had to offer. He went from slow before picking up his speed, his cheeks already burning from the fullness of the adult’s cock inside his mouth.

“F-Fuck… H-H-Harry… that’s right, keep it g-going baby….” Zayn was slurring, Harry’s actions were driving him crazy. He was amazed by how the child didn’t use his teeth, only his lips and his tongue which happened to be swirling around his dick at the moment. “Yeah… baby.” Zayn hissed. Harry couldn’t help but to smile while he moved his head up and down, because Zayn’s reactions were sort of a little funny for the child.

“Shi—Harry… I’m close!” Zayn declared as he grabbed onto the back of Harry’s head, guiding him on his actions. His cock was going deeper and deeper in Harry’s mouth, already hitting the back of his throat. The child was beginning to choke and the tears started to well up on the corner of his eyes but for Zayn, he will hold it all in.

“Ohhhhh Harreh….” Zayn slurred after finally releasing his seeds inside the curly child’s mouth. Harry’s mouth was visibly leaking with drools and cum. Zayn instantly got his shirt to wipe the child’s mouth and for Harry to spit his cum out but he was entirely surprise to see that the child had already swallowed all his cum. “Tastes funny daddy…” Harry whined.

“You’ll get used to it love.” Zayn winked playfully causing the child to flush beet red. Zayn knew very well how the child had a big massive crush on him the day he helped him out. Or probably the day he fucked the child.

“Harry, daddy feels great. You saved me…. now, do you want daddy to do something for you in return?” he queried whereas Harry nodded his head straightaway.

“Okay baby, get back on the couch and drop down on all fours.”

Harry was quick to obey and did what he was asked to do. Zayn smiled in amusement.  _This child’s as horny as I am._  He thought.

As Harry was already settled, Zayn reached his hands towards Harry’s waist to tug his pants, including his bloomers. He slowly slid it off Harry’s lower half as his milky plump bums came into view. Zayn’s softening cock immediately stiffened once again.

Zayn leaned in to kiss on the child’s right bum cheek, leaving a visible bruise on it. “You look perfect Harry.” he muttered. “Now let’s prep you up.”

Zayn took the lube he secretly hid on the edge of the couch. He got the tub on his hand, squeezing the slimy liquids out as he coated three of his fingers. He immediately placed a single finger on Harry’s twitching hole. He gently rubbed the area before sluggishly pushing his finger in causing the child to gasp at the sudden action.

After a short while of thrusting, Zayn decided to add another digit. Upon having two fingers inside, he started scissoring the child to stretch him up. The first high-pitched cries Harry was producing were out of pain, but eventually the adult could already tell the ecstasy Harry was feeling after emitting a series of low pleasurable moans as he added the last finger.

“Mmmm… daddy, f-feels good.” Harry groaned after Zayn flicked his prostrate. “Do it again daddy.” Harry demanded and by his request, Zayn complied. Shortly, Zayn pulled out making the child groan at the sudden lost of his fingers inside him.

“Daddy more…” Harry whined cutely.

“Not my fingers baby, you know daddy’s co— _penis_  is better right?”

Harry nodded to his question. Truth be told that the child actually wanted to feel the same feelings he got when Zayn first plunge his cock inside him. He was anticipating for the pleasurable sensation once again as the child knew only Zayn could give him that kind of feeling.

“Yes daddy, put it in.” Harry held his bum closer towards the adult’s direction. The child’s eagerness filled Zayn’s entire body with lust and desires. He was so sure he’s gonna have yet another unforgettable good fuck.

“Shit— _Ohhhh_.” Zayn groaned once half of his member was already within the child. “Mmmm… Daddy move…” Harry murmured softly before drawing his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Too eager, aren’t you baby?” Zayn sneered causing the child to shy away. Harry rested his upper body’s weight on his elbows, giving Zayn a great angle to fuck him.

“Fuck! Still fucking tight!” he growled when his length was already balls deep. He saw how the child’s hips would buck every now and then. He needed to start propelling to prevent the pain Harry was feeling. “Don’t worry baby, daddy’s gonna fuck you now.” he whispered not even caring if he talked dirtily.

Zayn began thrusting his hips, slowly plunging out then slamming in. With every action, Harry would produce loud cries, a mixture of pain and pleasure but the delightful feeling was obviously dominating.

He grabbed onto the child’s bum, groping it firmly. The mark Zayn had left was still there and he’s proud of it.

“D-Daddy… faster… your willy inside me… more…” Harry requested between moans. “Alright, for my baby.” the adult replied as he quickened his pace, slamming his cock roughly inside Harry’s hole earning a loud yelp from the curly child. Zayn thought of giving the child more pleasure so his free hand flew to grab onto Harry’s hard penis, he quickly started pumping the child matching up with the speed of his thrusts.

“Ohhhh DADDY!” he cried pleasingly as Zayn propelled with full force through the bundle of nerves, constantly hitting Harry’s prostate.

Harry’s continuous moans weren’t really helping Zayn to go easy on him considering he’s just a child. But the delicious and harmonious sounds he was making rather made lust overpower his composure.

“Fuck Harry… you like my penis don’t you? You like it inside you baby?”

“Mmmm yes daddy… I love it… so much daddy….” Harry slurred, still pushing his bum to meet with Zayn’s thrust. “D-Daddy, I think… I think I’m cumming…” Harry announced as he already felt himself nearing his high.

Zayn smiled at the mention of the word, he felt happy that Harry was comfortable with saying the word. “Yes baby… Come for daddy.” he ordered while his hand pumped faster on the child’s penis which was now dripping with precums.

“Daddy!!!! I’m c-cumming…. I’m cumming!!” Harry gasped at the sudden release. He shoots his ribbons on the couch and Zayn’s big fist, also sending some on his shirt. But the child still felt as horny as ever even after his great orgasm, probably because Zayn was still thrusting all his glory inside him.

“Oh fuck! Harry! I’m gonna cum too.” he claimed, quickening each and every thrust.

“Daddy… come inside me.”

Zayn hummed a yes and soon enough his cock started to release all his seeds inside the child’s hole. Harry yelped at the warmth swimming inside his bum, it felt really good that he had to let out a long moan. “So good daddy….”

Zayn gradually shoved on Harry once more before pulling out his softening cock. And like the usual, the seeds came seeping down Harry’s hole.

Zayn pulled Harry’s pants back before lifting the child and placing him back on his lap. Cuddling and kissing Harry as a reward for making him happy once again.

“I love you my little Harry.” Zayn whispered affectionately, not in a lustful way.

“I love you too daddy, but…” Zayn pulled away, alarmed that Harry’s love for him was wavering.

“But what sweetheart?” he asked quite sad.

“But we didn’t get to watch the movie! Now I don’t know what’s happening.”

Harry pouted causing Zayn to giggle at the child’s cute antics. “I’m sorry baby, do you want to repeat the movie?” he suggested whereas Harry quickly nodded.

“Yes please! But daddy be tamed! No more touchy.” Harry exclaimed strictly causing Zayn to laugh yet again on how he got scolded by a child.


End file.
